memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Nero
Ich bin verwirrt. 2258 + 129 ergibt zwar 2387, aber Spocks Schiff wurde erst 2397 gebaut. Was stimmt also? Braste 21:17, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Woher stammt die Angabe, dass das Schiff 2397 gebaut wurde?--Tobi72 21:24, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Aus dem Film, das Schiff gibt als Baujahr 2397 an, als Spock fragt Braste 21:42, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Habe den Film noch nicht gesehen... Ist das nur in der deutschen Synchro so, oder auch im englischen Original? Wenn dann gehört das ggf. in die HGI und nicht den Text.--Tobi72 21:54, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Habe den Film erst einmal auf Englisch gesehen und nicht besonders auf die Sternzeiten geachtet, aber die dürften gleich sein. Braste 09:37, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::soweit ich mich entsinne, wird nur eine Sternzeit und keine Jahreszahl angegeben-- 09:44, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Sternzeit 2397 ist die Jahreszahl. Monate und Tage werden durch Punkte hinter dieser angegeben, zum Beispiel 2258.04 Braste 09:47, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::Wieso weiß denn die MA/en (en:Jellyfish (ship)) nichts von 2397? -- 09:52, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Vielleicht aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem hier davon nichts stand? Weil niemand darauf geachtet hat, was das Schiff sagt. Braste 09:53, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::laut der Diskussion auf ma/en sagt das Schiff Commissioned on stardate 2387 by the Vulcan Science Academy. ich weis auch nicht ob das so stimmt-- 09:59, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::@Braste: währe es nicht möglich das du dich irrst? ich kann es leider nicht direkt nachprüfen. aber verschiedene Foren meinen das der Computer 2387 sagt http://www.google.com/search?hl=en&q=Jellyfish+commissioned+stardate&aq=f&oq=&aqi=. wenn ich die DVD in der Hand habe reden wir nochmal darüber. bis dahin mache ich deine Änderung erstmal rückgängig. -- 11:14, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe den Film gestern gesehen, der Computer sagt "Sternzeit Zwei Drei Neun Sieben, im Auftrag der vulkanischen Wissenschaftsakademie" Braste 11:20, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Die Frage ist, ist das hier ein Synchronisationsfehler oder was wird in Englisch gesagt?--Tobi72 11:26, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ja, das ist die Frage jetzt. @Shisma: Ich halte es für ziemlich arrogant, etwas zu löschen, nur weil man selbst es gerade nicht nachprüfen kann. Schließlich habe ich es aus dem Text rausgenommen und in den Hintergrund gepackt und es ist eine Tatsache, dass der Computer in der deutschen Synchro 2397 sagt. Braste 11:31, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::entschuldige-- 11:46, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::::Nichtsdestotrotz gehört die Info doch wohl eher hier her und nicht in den Nero-Artikel.--Joe-le 11:54, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::richtig-- 11:55, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Es ist ein Sychronisationsfehler.--Picard98 16:49, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich meine mich zu erinnern, das Spock nicht an der gleichen Stelle wie die Narada aus dem Schwarzen Loch kommt.--Picard98 14:09, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) :also, die Gegend sieht etwas anders aus oder? also bei der Kelvin Szene sieht man eine riesige gelbe Sonne und einen Planeten. Und in Spocks-Szene nicht. könnte aber auch Zufall sein. Man könnte vlt jede Spekulation weglassen. wichtig ist ja nur das nero dort war wo spock auftauchte- 14:33, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC)